


Dark Draal AU -- Hades and Persephone but with trolls hurr

by arcadia_trash



Series: Wren the Hunter Series [3]
Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Bridal Kidnapping, F/M, Kidnapping, but it's not shown or described, implied sex, persphone kinda deal okay, they like each other but wren is not impressed lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadia_trash/pseuds/arcadia_trash
Summary: Wren, daughter of Vendel, has been sneaking off at night to meet with a mysterious troll she only calls "the Warrior". After revealing a secret to him, everything changes forever.





	Dark Draal AU -- Hades and Persephone but with trolls hurr

**Author's Note:**

> nothing much -- just a one shot inspired by this AMAZING Dark Draal drawing by sugarbunnyarts on tumblr: https://sugarbunnyarts.tumblr.com/post/185576470848/draal-the-dark-prince-concept-2
> 
> so of COURSE my first thought was "huh how would this work out between him and my OC Wren" so uuuuh here you go.  
> And just so you know, you don't HAVE to know Wren's backstory to get this story, but it may add depth to it. Feel free to read the other fics in my series!

For being put down so much as a runt, Wren sure did pregnant rather quickly.

She knew it would lead to this. She knew how to avoid it…yet she didn’t. Deep down, Wren wanted this baby as much as she wanted her mysterious lover, and that scared her more than the prospect of actually becoming a wife and mother.

Well, so long as they ever got married. Wren swallowed hard and tossed and turned in her nest. Her “Warrior” kept to the shadows, and even drug her to him in his dark cave, when they fell into the passion that lead to their new baby; did not and could not even get a glimpse of him then. Sure, she recalled how his skin felt, recalled that one arm had been made of metal even, but that was it. That was all Wren could tell of the troll her fathered her child.

At least the full moon was coming in just a few days. They could meet again as they always did, and Wren could get her answer then. 

For now, though, no one would know about this: not her Papa, not Blinky or Argh, not even Rika, who’s own trade involved caring for expecting mothers.

And so Wren fell back to sleep in her nest. She just hoped she would not have to sleep alone in it forever.

—-

The time came to meet with her Warrior again. Wren shivered with nervousness, unsure of how he would react. It wasn’t as if they had no chemistry or genuine feelings for one another – but this was a child for goodness sakes! Perhaps news of one would scare him off for good. An exiled troll such as himself could not afford to care for one.

“You’re scared, my sweet. What bothers you?”

Wren almost didn’t realize that she made it to the shadowed cave entrance where her lover dwelt. As usual, only his piercing red eyes could be made out. She looked away as she sat down at her usual spot on a little rock.

“I…I’m not sure…”

There was a sniffing sound; he dared come as close to her as he could without being seen. Then there was a huff.

“You’re with child!”

Wren almost choked on herself. “Wh…how could you tell?!”

But unlike Wren, he was laughing with glee. “A child! I have a child!”

Again she was drug into that dark, dark cave, and held close to him. A nose was felt nuzzling her face; two hands pressed her against his chest.

“We have a child, my sweet…this is…more than I…I could…”

“Are you alright?” Wren asked softly, and with a smile this time. So long as he was happy, she was happy. He chuffed into her hair.

“I’m happier than I thought I could be.” the Warrior admitted. He cradled her head now and touched noses with her. “How soon can you come with me?”

“C-come?” Wren said in surprise.

“Of course. I am not going to abandon my own family! I can take you somewhere far from here, much better than anything you could imagine.”

Wren paused and tried to step back a little, but his grip on her tightened. “But I thought…you know, that you would come back with me, to Trollmarket.”

He growled at the mention of its name. “Trollmarket is no home for me, it never will be.”

“I know that you were exiled, but I can fix that!” Wren insisted. She laid a hand somewhere on his chest. “I…I should have told you earlier, but I did not want you to think I was above you.”

The Warrior gave a curious grunt, and Wren giggled.

“I meant…I’m daughter of the Elder, Vendel. My real name is Wren the Cleaver. I’m not famous or anything, but I do have position back home. I can convince Papa that you are a honorable troll; he’ll listen to me, I promise.”

There was silence. Again his grip on her tightened, this time anough to where it began to worry her.

“I’m sorry if you’re mad,” Wren tried to explain quickly. “Please don’t be mad, I never lied about anything else, I just–”

“You are daughter to an Elder.” he said simply. There was a breath in and out. “And I gave you my child.”

“I promise, I vow, that no harm will come to you.” Wren insisted. Again he nuzzled her face, carrying her up into his arms as she squeaked in surprise.

“No, no, you don’t understand. It is not myself I worry for.”

He started taking steps outside, and Wren felt her stomach drop.

“It’s you.”

Wren was prevented from seeing more of her mysterious lover as they made it out into the moonlight; instead, he tossed her over his shoulder, and there she got an eyeful of his crystal-infused back. It glowed a dim blue, and yelped as he began to run and jump through the forest.

“No, stop!” Wren yelled out. Trees rushed by her in a flurry. “I can’t just leave like this! Papa needs me! I have friends back home! They need me too!”

“Not like this. You’ll understand once we are home!” he said, more amused than annoyed with his reluctant bride-to-be.

“Home?! You said you were exiled!!!”

“From Trollmarket, not from where we are going.” the Warrior shouted out, and that was the last of that conversation. Wren found herself too busy to argue, now that he was heaving over ledges and rolling over rocky hills. By the time the moon began to descend into the sky before the sun rose, they finally reached wherever it was that he was headed.

Wren was plopped onto the ground, and again before she could look at her kidnapper, she was tugged away from his view. Two female guards – large and brawny, and both with mohawk braids that fell to their backs – each carried one arm and took her away.

“Get her ready, and don’t let her out of your sight.” the Warrior ordered, and walked off. Wren tried to fight again in vain. By the time she made the sensible decision to take in where she was at, she was already dropped yet again, and then time, onto a very opulent and plush nest. The furs were new and soft, and the pillows looked to be covered in beaten leather. While the guards took their place by the tent opening’s flaps, Wren carefully stood up.

Around her, the tent was decorated with skulls, old style troll calligraphy, and various lights of blue crystal. Wren was about to inspect one before a troll dame walked in. She was big and brawny like the other warrior women guarding them, but her mowhawk was unbraided, and white with age. Her face was stern but not off-putting.

“Welcome. Wren, I was told?”

“Wren the Cleaver, daughter of Vendel the Elder, of Trollmarket.” Wren said, standing as straight as she could. One of her plaits was tossed behind her. “And I demand to know what under earth is going on and why.”

The dame rose a brow, a ghost of a smile on her face. “I would assume the daughter of an Elder to be well-educated. Do you not recognize our traditions? Our ways?”

Wren opened her mouth, then paused. She took another look around her and paled.

The calligraphy was the Gumm Gumm dialect.

“I…no, this is impossible! Gunmar is in the Darklands, with his army!”

“Gunmar is dead, and his son reigns in his place. Your own husband is Bular’s trusted general.”

Wren sharply inhaled at that news. “I…that’s not possible. Not possible at all! Draal is a traitor, I would never fall in love with him!”

“You did, and I have been ordered to prepare the bride for her wedding night.” the dame looked at her still flat belly. “Though, I supposed you had yours prematurely already. No matter. So long as you both have mated and stay here until the sun sets again, you are as good as married.”

Wren grew cold. The dame took out a traditional collection of metal bands and bone jewelry for her to wear, and literally nothing else. Blushing in shame, the new wife and mother had her dress taken off to lay bare on the nest, her black plaits of hair let down and loose. Still unnamed, the other troll woman then left to leave her for Draal the Damned to come to her.

He did not let her wait long. She had been sitting up in the nest, hugging herself a little, and turned to face him enter. The guards left to stand post outside. They were quiet at first, Draal roaming his eyes about every curve and crevice of his beloved.

Wren got a good look at him too, shrinking a little bit as he stepped closer. He was bulky and large, and every part of his body – even his horns – were covered in glowing carvings denoting his high Gumm Gumm status. For one called a general, he was practically dressed as a prince. Wren looked away when his kilt was taken off.

“How could you?” Wren said, quiet and scared. She shivered again. “I want to go home. Now.”

“They won’t take you back.” Draal said, unusually patient considering his legendary temper. In fact, he even sounded tender, soothing. A hand reached up to caress her scalp. “They did away with me before, and they’ll certainly treat you no better if you tried their mercy.”

“I should every right to at least let them know!” Wren spat, spinning where she sat to face him, and tears forming in her golden eyes. “I…I didn’t even tell them about the baby. I wanted YOU to be the first to know. I thought…we could go home together…”

Tears fell down her face now as she held back sobs. Draal wiped them away and brought her into his lap, nose to her temple.

“My sweet, we did go home together. This is where we belong, together.” he insisted, and laid her head against his chest. “No more hiding in the shadows, no more games. Just us and our family.”

“…The Trollhunter will find out about this. You know that.”

Wren did not flinch, not even when that grip got a hold of her. She knew the history between Draal and his father, Kanjigar. She knew she struck a nerve. She knew, and wanted him to feel the anger and shame that she did then.

“That excuse for a warrior may find out about where you have gone, but that doesn’t mean you will be taken away from me.”

Draal grabbed a part of her hair at the back of her head, and forced Wren to look up at him. His red and black eyes pierced hers.

“We fell in love. You are carrying my child. Our child. How could I ever let this fall apart?”

Wren had a feeling that Draal was speaking out of past desperation, and did not stop him from touching noses with her.

“I love you, my sweet. You’ll find your place here, soon enough – and I will bring you nothing but glory worthy of you.”

As she couldn’t help but fall into their nest together, Wren wondered what kind of “glory” Draal would do in her name. And she hid that fear behind the passion they once again shared together, the passion that had brought her there in the first place.

She could only hope that someone, somewhere, had the sense to look for her beyond Arcadia.


End file.
